Malfoy!
by The Willow Maiden
Summary: Hermione manages to make Malfoy a little upset. Just a little...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the setting or characters.

* * *

_Him! I knew it had to be him! Who else could it be? My head is spinning, my heart is pounding, I feel giddy with anger. Hatred so strong I can hardly believe it's coming from within me. How could he humiliate me so? How could he be so heartless? So spiteful? So cruel?_

_I never imagined I could feel this strongly towards him. It was always someone else. I have always been the one to doubt, to defend, but not this time. The anger subsides. Tears form in my eyes and spill down my cheeks, their saltiness leaving a bitter taste in my mouth. I swallow and quickly wipe my tears away._

_Uncurling, I lay down on my bed. The curtains are shut, and no one is hear. I want to let myself cry, to release the pain and anguish built up inside. I can't though. Any moment Lavender will enter to touch up her makeup before class. If I'm lucky, she wont notice that my curtains were open earlier this morning. If I'm lucky, no one will find me till at least lunch, if not dinner._

_Even as I lie here, the oppressive sadness turns to excitement as I realise, with childish delight, what I am doing. I am skipping class, and not for the benefit of the world. I have done that before. This time, however, I am skipping purely for my own benefit. I almost laugh as I realise how many different emotions I seem to be cycling through. Unfortunately, this only brings me back to tears. Embarrassment overwhelms me as my thoughts drift back to what he did._

* * *

"…And so Snape just looked at me with this look of pure hatred before storming off. His big black cloak billowing merrily along behind him." Harry finished his tale with a grin that sent Ron into uncontrollable laughter. I roll my eyes with exasperation. When will they grow up? So Harry got one over the professor, so what? I don't get boys. Not at all.

We arrive at the Great Hall and take our seats. There aren't many people here, just a few people I don't really know. Looking over at the boys, I discover the subject of conversation has moved on to Quidditch. Oh joy, my favourite topic. They wish.

Settling down and serving myself some toast and eggs, I let my focus drift to more important matters. We have History of Magic first up. I really need to be memorising all those dates. Binns will be talking about the Goblin Wars again, but they are quite interesting, and I need to learn everything I can to pass his exam. I must have been thinking hard, because when I look up, Malfoy is standing in front of us.

"Well, look who it is. Pothead and Weasel have decided to be organized. I'm surprised you got them out of bed, let alone all this way, Granger. Did you have to levitate them in stretchers, or did Weasel sprint out at the mere mention of food?"

"Shut your gob, Malfoy!" Ron spat at him. I shoot him a warning look before replying to the Slytherin before he could retort.

"Go back to your table Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle look lost without you."

He glares at me,

"I think I'm quite right here thank you very much. Crabbe and Goyle are perfectly fine on their own."

"Sure about that are you?" Ron asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Very", came the only reply.

"So what do you want?" Harry got straight to the point.

"Oh, not much. Just to find out what has the 'Golden Trio' up and about so early. As the dear Professor Snape would say; 'one might think you're up to something.'"

His imitation was almost perfect. I would bet my copy of 'Hogwarts, A History' that he spends much more time than is healthy with our beloved Potions Master.

"None of your beeswax, Malfoy, now run along." Ron accompanied his words with little shooing motions. I actually had to stifle a laugh at that. Malfoy's face was priceless.

People were starting to enter now, and the hall was half full. Malfoy must have noticed that he can't do anything now because he walks away, growling quietly to himself. Giving myself a mental reminder to scold Harry and Ron later, I excuse myself and head back to my dorms. I have forgotten my History notes.

It is just as I reach the door that I notice something is wrong. The hall's conversations have dulled first to whispers, then silence. Turning around, I see that everyone is looking, no, staring at me. Ron and Harry are sitting at the table with their mouths agape. Then the laughter starts, and I realise they're all laughing at me, or more specifically, my hair. I can just now see it, my ends are in my sight.

My hair is in streaks and swirls of rainbows and polka dots all jumbled together. Summoning a mirror, I stare in shock as everyone around me laughs. I look like a clown. Just as the thought enters my head, a little red clowns nose appears on my face, and my robes transform into a clowns outfit. What is going on?

The humiliation hits me like a sledgehammer. Even the Gryffindors are laughing, and the staff are clearly trying not to. It's too much. I turn and run. I am flying through corridors past students on their way to breakfast. Every single one stops and stares, before laughing at my expense. I don't notice much else, just the embarrassment.

The Gryffindor Common room is empty. Everyone is either in his or her dorms or in the Great Hall. I don't remember seeing Lavender or Parvati at all this morning, I hope they're not still here. I cautiously open the door and peer around the room. It's empty. Good. I climb into my bed and close the curtains, as I do, I realise something important.

My clothes still feel like my clothes, and as I reach up to touch my nose, it still feels normal. This changes everything. What I had previously thought to be advanced transfiguration turns out to be charms. Simple charms that every traditional pureblood would know. Purebloods like Malfoy. I can't believe I didn't see it before. It had to be him!

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed xD

Please let me know what you think

Willow


End file.
